The Worst Week Of My Life
by reno-xxxXXXxxx
Summary: After Reno's had a few bad experiences too many, he cannot handle Rude's usual silent treatment. That is, unless he can make the situation go his way. RenoXRude


**A/N:** This is random and out of the blue, I know! I'm not really in the mood to update the story that I was supposed to be updating, so I thought I'd finish this one that I've been working on for a while. I've done a little experimenting as far as POV goes, so let me know how that turns out. It is RenoXRude, and more explicit than the last yaoi story I wrote, but I wouldn't say there's anything very 'bad' in it. I rated M just in case though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Worst Week Of My Life**

It's perfect. I have had the perfect week. Can you tell I'm being sarcastic?

I've just crawled out from the worst week of my life. Literally. I know people use that phrase as a figure of speech, but I mean it. I've been to hell and back and I'll be damned if the devil ain't finished puttin' me through my paces.

Monday morning it started straight away, right through till I just walked through my front door five minutes ago on this Friday evening. at work First, I wake up on the Monday morning with a stuffy nose, I'm coming down with a cold… not too bad, right? It happens. The next day, I had an incident with a stapler, and while Tseng was lecturing me of the dangers of a basic office stapler, Elena decides to 'spring-clean' my office… I wouldn't say it counts as spring cleaning, it's too cold to be spring. That's another thing; the weather; it wants to make it's mind up what it's doing… first it's blazing sunshine, then it's gale-force winds… I don't know. But while Elena was cleaning, she through away half of way paperwork, which I then had to do again. Somehow that lead to an unfortunate incident with a chocobo. I don't think the scars on my back will ever fully heal. I got angry at Tseng and put my hand through a window… another set of scars that won't heal. I didn't mean to put my hand through it… but I have to pay for that anyway. That's tonight's bar-crawl down the crapper. Apart from that, I've been scratched, punched, slapped, kicked - Christ knows what else. I've had the strangest suspicion that I'm gonna be dead by the end of the week. And then, to make things better, to _really _put the icing on the cake, _you _walk in.

As soon as the front door opens, I don't even have to look up to acknowledge your arrival. I can just tell who it is, you have that _aura _around you. As usual, you don't say a word as you walk straight past me into the kitchen, presumably to get yourself a beer, before sitting down beside me on the couch. You ignore me as I purposely nurse my previously massacred hand, trying to get your attention, and turn on the TV.

It's always the same with you. You always do that. You ignore me… it's quite obvious that I need some sort of intelligent conversation after the crappy week I've had. But you don't seem to recognize that. _So, just talk to him, Reno… _a little voice inside my head says. _You know how to start a conversation…_

NO! I will _not _give into that. I'm not gonna go crawling to you for attention. Either you care or you don't, I'm not gonna force you. But you're so damn annoying, sitting there, staring at the TV, not even acknowledging that I'm here. You still look perfect after a long day's work, with your pristine suit. Even the way you're sitting makes you seem better than me. Right up straight… I don't think my spine vertebrae will even _go _that straight. Damn it Rude, you're so damn annoying, just SAY SOMETHING!

"What?" you turn a look at me, with a confused expression on your face. _Shit! _I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Nothing." I muttered, shaking my head. I swear we're the only two people on the planet that can have such an effective argument without actually talking. I will get to speak to me first somehow.

I see you nod and you turn back to the TV, still not saying anything. Wow, you've been in for five minutes and you've said 1 word to me. People tell me that you shouldn't try and change people, but damn it somebody needs to set you straight. But what is so bad about you? If someone asked me, I wouldn't be able to answer them. You're too nice? Too polite? Too quiet? Hell, you're the exact opposite to me, yet exactly the same simultaneously. How does that make any sense?

That's what I don't understand. We have the same job, we live in the same apartment, we wear the same suit… kinda. Yet, everything about you somehow manage to be so much… _better _than me. I'm not exactly putting up a very argument here, am I? I don't even think I'm making sense.

So anyway, there you are watching the T.V, being the crowned Prince of prim and proper. I look at to stare directly into your face, but still you ignore me. Sighing loudly, I straighten up my posture, wincing slightly as my spine cracks into position. Still, nothing. No reaction from you whatsoever. Maybe you're just too used to me fidgeting all the time.

"Do you need to use the bathroom or something?" you say bluntly. I stare at you with my mouth hanging open.

"Bathroom?" I mutter stupidly. _'Bathroom?' _Why can't you say 'crapper' like any normal person. And no, I do not need the bathroom, I need… what do I need?

"Yes, Reno. Bathroom. You know; toilet, sink, bathtub… that kinda bathroom." You smirk at me as I continue to stare at you. You can be a complete asshole when you wanna be.

"I know what a freakin' bathroom is, ya bastard. I meant…" I stop in the middle of my sentence. What the hell did I mean? I have no argument here, whatsoever.

I slump in my seat again, making myself shrink at least 6 inches. You shake your head and turn back to the TV, once again ignoring me.

I know I seem to be going around in circles here, but let me go back to why exactly you're an asshole. Why don't we all learn by example? Remember I mentioned Elena spring-cleaning my office? Let's go back to that.

_I walked into my office after paying a visit to the infirmary after stapling my hand, and there's Elena. She was sitting in the middle of my office floor with a bunch of papers around her. _

"_What the hell are you doin?" I snapped. "I've only been gone 5 minutes." _

"_I thought you'd be gone longer than that. That stapler looked pretty firmly attached to your hand." Elena replied, not even looking up from what she was doing. _

"_Leave the stapler out of this.' I muttered but I couldn't help but smirk. "What are you doin'?"_

"_Giving your office a little spring-clean." she laughed slightly. "It's long overdue."_

"_It's fine." I hissed at her. "And don't throw any of those papers away."_

"_I already have." She seemed oddly happy by that fact. "And I emptied your garbage can."_

"_WHAT!" she seemed slightly taken aback by my yell but I didn't care. "What one's did you throw out?_

"_Just all the stray ones that were lying around. Don't worry. I left your inbox and outbox alone." Elena said confidently. _

"_I don't use the freakin' inbox and outbox system! 'Laney you freakin' idiot!" This outburst was followed by a brief coughing fit, courtesy of me. "You- just- threw- away half my work!" I choked to get this last sentence out._

"_Well maybe if you were a little more organized-" Elena's face flushed red, but her sentence was interrupted by the door slamming open. _You _walked in. Joy._

"_I was wondering what all the yelling was about." you said, giving Elena a strange look as she sat on the floor surrounded by paper._

"_Reno's being unreasonable." Elena said loudly._

"I'm_ being unreasonable?" I laughed sarcastically. "You're the one who's just obliterated my filin' system. Rude, tell 'Lena to stop being such a bi-" a thought clicked in my head before I said something I'd end up regretting. "Rude, where does all the garbage go?_

"_To a landfill site Reno, weren't you ever taught this?" Elena laughed , but was quickly silenced by my foot making contact with her leg. "Why you-"_

_At this, Elena jumped to her feet and threw her fist at my face. I dodged her punch and grabbed hold of her hands, before looking back at you. You shoot me a look that just says 'I'm too mature for this', then walk out of the office._

That's the support I get from you. So many years of devoted partnership and that's all I get. I'd hate to see how you treat people you don't like. But I've reached a point now where I'm completely stumped. I don't know how to get you to open up, let your hair down… metaphorically of course. I had to do it somehow.

My face breaks into a grin as I look at you. You still don't recognize my existence, even through my rapid and obvious change in emotion. But now I've got an idea. I will win this little battle somehow.

"Hey, Rudie?" I say in a very childish voice. You look over to me, eyebrow raised. Here you go with the Mr. Maturity act again.

"What?" You say, in a puzzled tone.

"Can I have a hug?" I ask. I almost laugh at the expression on your face. "You're not too bad-ass for a hug, are you? I've just had a bad week and I thought you might care deep down…"

"Umm… okay…"

I grin without you seeing and edge towards you across the couch. I feel you put your arm around me, and despite the fact that I can tell you're uncomfortable as fuck, I actually like it. You're very warm, and despite your obvious macho appearance, you're actually quite soft.

I smirk as I stretch my legs out and lean closer into you, ignoring the increasing tenseness in your arm. I'm so close now I can hear your heart beating, and I can hear that's it's beating a hell of a lot faster than it normally does. I wonder if that means…

Not even thinking of the consequences, I run my right hand down your leg, and laugh as your heart speeds up temporarily. You push me back easily, but I'm still laughing.

"What are you doing?" You ask defensively. You are so adamant to maintain your 'manliness' it's funny. It's almost cute.

"Testing. Scientific reasons." I love messing around when I'm talking to you. I my opinion, it's no worse than your obstinate silence.

"Well, don't." You snap and readjust your position on the couch. I snicker and move closer to you again.

"Why not, partner?" I'm still laughing. Teasing you is hilarious, and it works so well. You're biting back, and it's just how I wanted you to react. "Don't you like it?"

You don't reply as I crawl back over to you and lean into your neck. My hand is on your leg again, and I don't even need to be leaning on your chest to know how fast your heart is going.

"R-Reno, stop it." You stutter, but I ignore you. It only takes a second before you grab the back of my collar again. I completely expect you to push me away, but that's not what you doYou have to take it too far.

You lean in and kiss me, your hand running down my back. I can feel a hot trail where your hand has been, but it doesn't take long before I'm hot all over. I wonder vaguely whether it is wrong for me to love the kiss so much, but I give in to my inner longing and kiss you back. You quickly overpower me though, and push me onto my back. I'm no longer fighting, but I'm not giving you anything back either. You don't seem to mind though, as you now run your hand down my waist. As you rest on my waist, I swear a can feel your mouth curve into a slight smirk, but I ignore it. I only want more of you. I don't want you to stop.

Eventually, you break away. You have such an obvious grin on your face now, which is weird since you always seem so emotionless.

"What the-" I breathe heavily and you just resume your TV-watching, ignoring the fact that I am laying down on the couch, with my legs on you, extremely turned on. Yes, that did turn me on, as much as I hate to admit it. In fact, no, I don't hate to admit it. I'm not ashamed. In fact, I want you really bad right now, but still, you don't know, because you don't ask. I don't want to say a thing to you, because that would mean I would be giving into what I was trying to avoid for so long. You are the one who needs to learn how to start conversations, not me. But this isn't a conversation… DAMN IT! You see, this is why I never think things over. I'm just going around in one big pointless circle. In fact, screw it.

I lean over and grab your collar. You're quite a bit bigger than me, and heavy, but I manage to pull you on top of me. You don't need any more persuasion, and you lean down and kiss me roughly. I can't even explain the electricity that runs through my veins when you do that. Your kiss moves down onto my neck, and I inhale sharply as you bite. I think you might have made me bleed, but I don't care. I just want more. But once again, you stop.

Panting, I take this opportunity to ask the question that's been swimming in my head. "Who do you think won this little silent argument we've been having since you got in?" I ask, grinning. A smirk flashes across your face, but you shrug your shoulders.

"What argument?" you say in a husky, yet innocent voice.

"Hmph." I pull you down again, but you miss my neck and go straight for my ear.

"I won it." You whisper. I can hear the laughter in your voice.

I don't say anything as you continue to kiss my neck, your thick strong fingers undoing my shirt buttons. Yeah right. I laugh inside my head. Don't be stupid Rude… I fuckin' won, ya bastard.

"I think I won…" I moan as you finish unbuttoning my shirt and run your hands down my ribs and stomach. I definitely won something anyway…

* * *

**A/N: **There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know of any mistakes that are in it, and I'll try and fix them. They might have escaped my notice because I've got a terrible cold! Please review!


End file.
